


Undisclosed Desires

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Demon Harry Potter, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: Я хочу изгнать демонов из твоего прошлого, которое давно пора отпустить. Я хочу удовлетворить нераскрытые желания в твоем сердце.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на сонгфик флэшмоб группы [The Drarry Community]   
> vk.com/thedrarrycommunity 
> 
> Полученная песня: Muse – Undisclosed Desires

      Они познакомились заново где-то в начале января, когда Лондон заметало снегом, и синоптики в один голос твердили что-то о природных катаклизмах. Гарри тогда с ходу пошутил, что такая погода напоминает ему о могильном холоде, и даже не удивился, получив кулаком по правой скуле. Удар у Малфоя, конечно, был так себе, но за старание можно было поставить «отлично».  
  
      Драко пережидал усилившуюся метель в каком-то переулке, когда из-за стены снега к нему вышел Поттер. Ничуть не изменившийся, будто бы не прошло десяти лет с внезапного окончания войны, будто бы не его принесли из Запретного леса с распоротой грудной клеткой. Что характерно, Волдеморт был в таком же состоянии, а Пожиратели просто находились в тихом ужасе и не могли вымолвить ни слова. Малфой чувствовал себя почти также, глядя на того, кого похоронили в Белой гробнице рядом с Дамблдором.  
  
      — Кто ты?  
  
      — Гарри Поттер. Мы же знакомы, Драко, — парень поправил треснутые очки и криво улыбнулся. За стеклами блестели знакомые зеленые глаза, но Малфой готов был поклясться, что на мгновение их заволокло темнотой.  
  
      — Что ты сделал? — Драко нервно растер замерзшие руки и спрятал их в карманы. Костяшки на правой нещадно саднило после удара о холодное лицо.  
  
      — Закончил войну. Разве не этого все хотели? — Поттер говорил размеренно, словно не было ничего необычного в том, что десятилетний труп пришел к своему несостоявшемуся парню и ведет с ним почти светскую беседу. — А если более конкретно — продал душу.  
  
      Теперь Малфой был уверен, что глаза за очками черные, что перед ним стоит все еще семнадцатилетний Гарри Поттер, и сердце его больше не бьется. Он все еще казался бы самим собой, если бы Драко знал его чуть хуже — черное приталенное пальто, которое настоящий Гарри бы не надел, темные волосы вместо привычного беспорядка аккуратно уложены, а очки нужны, кажется, только как декоративный элемент.  
  
      — Я настоящий, Драко, — словно прочитав его мысли, Поттер тепло улыбается, а у Малфоя сердце падает вниз. Ненастоящий, нет. Продал душу, а теперь стоит перед ним, словно живой, притворяется или издевается. Снимает, правда, очки и убирает их в карман, скупо поясняя: — Подумал, что так тебе будет проще привыкнуть.  
  
      — К чему привыкнуть? К мертвецу перед собой? — на лицо Драко возвращается привычное высокомерное выражение, и он презрительно фыркает, не замечая, как парень подходит почти вплотную. Глаза в глаза, и на лице Поттера еще одна противоречащая ему «прошлому» кривая ухмылка. На запястье сомкнулась хватка ледяных пальцев, словно захлопнулись кандалы, и Малфой задохнулся от волны холода, прошедшей по всему телу.  
  
      — Ко мне. Я теперь от тебя так просто не отстану. От демонов так просто не убежать.  
  
      В следующий раз они встретились через два месяца. Нет, они, конечно, пересекались время от времени, но не разговаривали. Поттер многозначительно смотрел и улыбался, выжидая, Малфой просто избегал разговоров и возможности остаться с ним наедине. Это хождение вокруг да около томило и истощало и без того расшатанные нервы Драко. Снова вернулась бессонница, с которой он с переменным успехом воевал уже десять лет, и за одну такую ночь без сна могло уйти до двух пачек сигарет. Но в эту встречу все было иначе.  
  
      Март только вступал в свои права, и природные катаклизмы продолжали чудить — снова шел снег. Это не метель, конечно, но Малфой, стоя у окна, зябко растирал плечи и смотрел на стоящего около фонарного столба демона. Поттер ухмылялся, глядя ему в глаза и поигрывал ключами от — Драко был уверен — его квартиры. Посмотрел бы он, как Гарри попытался бы зайти в Малфой-мэнор.  
  
      Судя по широкой, демонстрирующей зубы улыбке Гарри, ему бы это не составило никакого труда. Люциус давно гнил в Азкабане, Нарцисса уехала в их южный дом, неспособная вынести образовавшуюся пустоту родового гнезда. Или, скорее, его осквернение. Драко же просто не мог и не хотел туда возвращаться, поэтому старый дом гнил и разваливался.  
  
      На кровати развалился очередной любовник на одну ночь — то ли Нэл, то ли Эд, он никогда не запоминал и не называл этих парней по имени — и, когда Поттер двинулся к парадной двери, Малфой сказал:  
  
      — Тебе пора.  
  
      Последние десять лет он избегал длительных отношений. Гораздо проще было слушать признания в любви, забывая имена и лица на следующий же день, чем снова открыть кому бы то ни было свое сердце. Сейчас бубнеж собирающегося парня на заднем фоне раздражал похлеще, чем ремонт его соседей-маглов. От монотонного звука и спертого душного воздуха началась мигрень, поэтому Драко распахнул окно — ветер тут же ворвался в плохо обжитое помещение, обдав кожу холодным воздухом и редкими снежинками. Когда блондин тянется за пачкой сигарет и прикуривает одну, за его спиной уже стоял Поттер.  
  
      — Как невежливо, Малфой, выгонять парня сразу после секса, — тихо прошептал демон, но Драко слышал его так хорошо, словно он стоял прямо за плечом. Ухо обожгло фантомным вздохом, а его шепот обвивал тело, заставляя дрожать и покрываться мурашками от произнесенных слов. — Дурачишь своих любовников, строишь из себя порочного и божественного одновременно. Может ты и грешник теперь, но твоя невинность всегда принадлежала мне.  
  
      Сгоревшая до фильтра сигарета обожгла пальцы, и Драко молча уронил ее в пепельницу и прикурил вторую. У него мелко дрожали руки, из-за чего дрожал и огонек на конце волшебной палочки. Или это из-за ветра, все еще остужающего комнату. Закурить получилось только с третьего раза.  
  
      — Ты ждал десять лет, чтобы сказать мне это? — голос не дрожал, но обернуться сейчас — значит оказаться лицом к лицу и смотреть в глаза, чего Малфой попросту не хотел. Он резко перевел тему: — Знаешь, мне часто снятся кошмары. Один, если быть точнее. Ты знаешь какой.  
  
      — Знаю. И я могу помочь тебе.  
  
      — Как? — Малфой тушит медленно тлеющую сигарету, так и не сделав ни одной затяжки, и негнущимися пальцами впивается в деревянный подоконник, рискуя засадить пару заноз. — Также, как поступил ты? Просто сдаться на милость демона, продав ему свою душу и сделав тело сосудом? Ты ведь не лежишь и не гниешь сейчас рядом с Дамблдором, не так ли?  
  
      — О, кто-то изучил матчасть, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, растягиваясь поверх небрежно постеленного покрывала на кровати и не стремясь ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть выводы парня. — Еще какие-то гениальные познания в демонологии?  
  
      — Достаточные, чтобы никогда не пойти с тобой на сделку, — белая отросшая челка закрыла глаза, и Драко все же развернулся, чтобы посмотреть сквозь нее на своего нежеланного гостя.  
  
      — Подумай хорошенько, я могу спасти тебя.  
  
      — Я не нуждаюсь в спасении, — на бледном лице расцвела высокомерная ухмылка, когда Малфой все-таки поднял голову, смотря прямо в глаза. И тут же снова впился в подоконник, пригвожденный к нему темной силой, исходящей от некогда самого светлого человека в его жизни.  
  
      — О, еще как нуждаешься, — нараспев протянул демон, все больше и больше напоминая змея-искусителя, а не неуклюжего мальчишку, которым он был когда-то. — Я хочу усмирить жестокость в твоем сердце, завершить войну, которая для всего магического мира завершилась десять лет назад. Я хочу удостовериться в том, что твоя красота — не просто маска, чтобы снимать мальчиков на ночь. Я хочу изгнать демонов из твоего прошлого, которое давно пора отпустить. Я хочу удовлетворить нераскрытые желания в твоем сердце.  
  
      — Мое единственно желание… — губы Драко искривила горькая улыбка, — мое единственное нераскрытое желание — это ты. Живой. Вышедший из того леса чертовым победителем, свободным и освободившим. Но ты не можешь его удовлетворить.  
  
      — Почему нет? — Поттер с несвойственной ему грацией соскользнул с кровати и медленно подошел к некогда любимому парню. Кончиками пальцев за подбородок подняв его голову, он снова установил зрительный контакт, от которого Малфою каждый раз становилось дурно.  
  
      — Потому что ты тот самый демон из прошлого, которое я давно должен отпустить.  
  
      Холодные пальцы сдавили подбородок до боли, и Драко был почти уверен, что на тонкой коже останутся синяки. Он ждал каких-то слов, очередной волны темноты, которая окутает его и попытается затянуть в пучину, но Поттер молчал и смотрел. Спустя, казалось, целую вечность демон опустил руку, отошел на шаг и просто растворился в темноте комнаты. Морок рассеялся.  
  
      За окном шел дождь.


End file.
